Fighters Prodigy
GET READY TO KICK BUTT. - Game's slogan Fighters Prodigy is a upcoming fighting video game for Wii U, PS4, & Xbox One. It will be released in May 2014. Story A new evil is planning to take over the earth and only a group of fighting heros and stop it. Modes Arcade Mode First it will show the intro of the character you are using before you fight. Then you start fighting you will get to fight 6 random fighters. When you're in stage 7 it will show your selected rival for each of the characters but first it will show the rival cutscene then you fight your rival. When you're in stage 8 wich is the final boss it will show the final boss cutscene for the character then you fight the final boss. Then when your finished it will show the ending for that character. Versus Mode Fight against cpu, player 2 or watch a fight of cpu vs cpu. Survival Mode A mode where you have to face a endless number of fighters until you are knocked out. 2 on 2 Mode 2 on 2 mode is just like Versue mode only more cooler! You see 2 fighters take on 2 other fighters and you fight. There is also a Tag battle mode where you can switch your fighter during battle. Playable Fighters Each character has a story, a rival, and a unique super attack. Starter Fighters There are 14 characters from start. *Paolo: A guy with sunglasses who has unique abilites and weilds 2 sticks to use for a weapon. His story is to find the stolen Sapphire from The Mueseum of Articology *Arnold: An asian boy who has the powers to clone himself. His story is to defeat the new evil. *Benson: A dude with glasses and has no powers but fights with a extinguiser. His story involes him to become a famous hero. *SJ (aka Sam Johnson): A former little leauge player who like Benson, has no powers but has a magical bat to fight with. His story is to figure out who made his bat. *Teng: A teenager from Asia who was gifted with magical powers to fight. His story is to save the world and make his old father proud. *Micheal: A african american who dosen't have any powers but fights with a baseball launcher. His story is to hunt down the Silent Baseball Player before the new evil does. *Carl: A troublemaker. His story is to prank the new evil. *Bob: The first adult fighter in the game. He fights with explosives. His story is to hunt down the one who wants to challenge him. *Brody: Micheal's older friend who also has no powers, He fights with his fists and feet. His story is to become a fighting legend. *Dillan: A teenage fighter who also fights with his fists and feet. His story is to defeat the new evil. *Jerry: A young overweight fighter who loves to dance. His story is to just have fun and kick butt. *Edd: A normal young adult who dosen't have powers. His story is to challenge Bob. *Elisa: Brody's female cosuin and is really tough. Her story is to be the strongest out of anyone. *Mikey: A teenager who mostly goofs off. His story is to be not so silly at fighting the new evil. Unlockable Fighters TBA Stages Starter Stages There are 14 stages from start. *The Mueseum of Articology: Home of the Sapphire, this is where the new evil stole the Sapphire. *Northen East Middle School: This is where SJ goes to school. *Sunnybloom Hotel: Fight in the parking lot in this hotel location. *TaloGames HQ: The HQ based of the publishers of the game! *Computer Labs: A strange lab filled with computers. *Wrestle Arena: A epic wrestling arena for the most epic fights! *Night Fury: A stage taking place at night. *Benson's Backyard: A stage taking place at Benson's backyard. *Cruise Ship: A fight taking place at a luxrious cruise! *Circus: A stage at a circus. *Kentucky Zoo: A stage at the Kentucky Zoo *Airplane: A stage taking place in a airplane? This isn't gonna get pretty. *Shrunken Playroom: A stage where both fighters have been shruken! *Space Station: A stage taking place in a space station. Unlockable Stages TBA More stages to come! Movelist Fighters Prodigy/Movelist Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Games